


BOHATEROWIE (Heroes)

by BENKA79



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Romance, Slow Burn, Winged Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Fafnir had always took care of Geralt, requested by the Guardians, the Dragon God should guide the bohater (hero) to fulfill his destiny.But soon, the young dragon developed a strong bond with the Witcher, forbidden by the gods, and took human form, accompanying him in his adventures as Jaskier, the bard.But when the legend reaches Geralt, Jaskier will have to decide if he will help him to fulfill his destiny, or if they will try to defy the gods' rules and  find their own ways.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1: The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is one of my works for the GJBB 2020, I had the pleasure to work with the talented artist Zathuraroy!  
> I always wanted to explore the theory about Dragon!Jaskier, so here you have! Enjoy it!  
> Thanks to Agnès Denie for helping me editing this mess!  
> I really hope you can enjoy this work!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and my personal blog @benka79

"You will live a great adventure, and I'll be there to see you."

It was still early that morning, Fafnir had been watching the boy cry for hours. Curled up against a tree, hugging his own knees, head down, hidden in his arms. Hair and clothes covered in dust. He was an angsty sight, full of sobs and almost imperceptible wailing.

Fafnir knew that he was forbidden to approach the child, to reveal himself to him. One thing was true, being the same age as him wasn't helping him. Many gods on the council had disagreed with leaving this mission to a child. But after all, no one else could do it. Because he was the Dragon God. The only one capable of protecting the legend. And this kid… this kid was the legend.

The little dragon boy gave a deep breath and raised his eyes to the sky, as if he was asking for permission to someone. Then he bit his lower lip, and came out from behind the same tree in which that boy was hiding. Approaching him slowly, the inexperienced dragon boy breathed deeply, until the child noticed his presence. They stared at each other in silence, and then Fafnir sat by his side.

“Why are you crying?” Fafnir's voice sounded sweet and caring.

The little one flicked his eyes filled with tears to him, sobbing and cleaning his nose with his sleeves, he muttered, “My mother left me.”

Fafnir pursed his lips, trying to offer an explanation. “Maybe she had to do it. Maybe she didn’t want to but… she had to…”

“But why? Doesn’t she love me?” the crying boy locked his sad eyes with Fafnir’s blues.

“I know she does… but I also know she knew you are destined to do something important…”

The kid seemed puzzled, “What do you mean?”

“Like… a big adventure…” Fafnir smiled widely, and the boy frowned.

“I don’t understand…”

Fafnir grinned again, bright and tender, “You will live a great adventure, and I will be there to see you.”

The boy wasn’t crying anymore, his lips curled up into a dreamy smile, “Do you really think so?”

“I’m sure of that.”

“What’s your name?” the kid wanted to know.

Fafnir stiffened in his place. That was dangerously forbidden. He couldn’t bond with the bohaterowie. But, he had already broken the rules by talking with him, right? 

“Julian, Julian Pankratz.” That was Fafnir’s human name. 

“I’m Geralt.” replied the boy, extending his hand to shake it with Julian's. Fafnir contemplated the gesture, and then he shook his hands together. The warmth he felt, he would never forget.

A voice a few steps away interrupted the scene. Geralt turned around to see the newcomer. It was a man, dressed in black wardrobe, he carried with two blades on his back and his eyes were yellow. He looked like a Witcher.

“What are you doing here, boy? All by yourself?” asked the man, ducking by his side.

“I’m not alone, I’m with…” but when he looked for his new friend, he wasn’t there anymore. Geralt scowled confused.

“Come with me, my name is Vesemir.” The man helped the kid to stand up, and pats some of the dust off Geralt’s clothes.

“I’m Geralt.” The Noble Witcher observed him for a few seconds,something inside of him knew this moment had been settled by the goddess of Destiny herself. 

Vesemir rested a heavy hand on the boy’s shoulder, and staring at him with fondness, he said, “Very good, Geralt of Rivia, are you lost?"

"I think I am now…" Geralt bowed his head sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, come with me." The Witcher guided him. They started his way, the kid swiveled his head just a little, watching the empty spot in which a moment ago, was placed his new friend.

Julian watched him leave, standing in silence and invisible by the tree. It was incredible how the goddess of Destiny moved the threads to outline lives. Entire futures. The dragon child narrowed his eyes. Feeling inside of him that maybe…not giving choices to humans to decide their own paths wasn't fair… but what does a boy know about these matters?

///////////

The members of the Court of The Guardians were ready for their meeting. A huge table placed in the middle of a majestic marble room inside a big cave carved into a high mountain. Everyone was there but Fafnir. Molpe, goddess of the sea, queen of the mermaids, was there in her human form, eyeing the empty chair by her side with annoyance. Then her eyes flicked to Galland, djinn king, god of magic, sitting in front of her. Caressing his black beard he snorted loudly, his eyes drifting to Taygete, Forrest spirit, Goddess of Nature. She usually had a shape of a deer, but in her human form, she looked like a thin, pale woman, with flowers on her dark, green hair. 

Taygete pressed her lips in distress and shot a glance at the creature presiding the reunion. Sitting at the head of the table was Aine, goddess of Destiny.

“He’s late.” Molpe finally spoke.

“He’s always late,” added Taygete.

“I know, we can’t do this without him.” Aine explained, laining back on her splendorous marble chair.

“I can’t believe we are putting the success of the greatest legend in the hands of this rebellious kid ” Galland buffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“We need him because he is the only one with the power to protect the bohaterowie.” Taygete side-eyed him.

“Yes, and the only one who has already broken our main rule, not to bond with humans, remember?” Galland crossed his arms on his chest, “He was best friends with the bohaterowie for ten years. Should we kill him? Can I?” The god locked his eyes with Airen, the goddess moved nervously on her place. "Yes, and also the one who’s already broken our most sacred rule: do not bond with the humans.” Galland crossed his arms over his chest. “For ten years he’s been the bohater's best friend.” He locked eyes with Airen, who stared back at him. “Should we kill him for that? Probably. Eventually.” Airen purses her lips, and Galland looked away. “But for now now, the greater good prevails,” he admits, “we need him, so we won’t kill him.” He reaches for his drink. “For now,” he mutters into his cup.

Molpe chuckled, “What did you expect from him? With his lineage ? He is just mirroring his father’s behavior.”

“Talking about my parents again?” Standing on the big entrance of the cave was Fafnir. When he had all the eyes on him, he started to walk towards his seat. “Always a pleasure to come here and share with my family,” the dragon said sardonically, taking gracefully gliding into his seat. .

“Are you aware that the time for the bohaterowie legend had come?” asked Aine. Fafnir nodded silently. He had been flying without a road for days. He was tired and sad. After being separated from Geralt in that mountain, he hadn't know what to do or where to go. He had messedup things with him. And now, ironically, he needed to contact him again, because the legend, and because Geralt was the bohaterowie, and he was his guardian. 

Playing at being a troubadour had been fun, especially when he was a great poet and had a great singing voice. But all the adventures and the fun and the butterflies in his stomach when Geralt fought monsters or looked at him with tender eyes had gone. Bad on him to let his feelings take place on his thoughts. He was a god after all, he had a mission to fulfill. 

But Geralt’s words carved deep on him. Was this what “broken heart” was? He had sung about it so many times but never really felt it. Now he knew. It was painful and bitter. 

He recalled why he had decided to be Geralt's friend… because watching him from the shadows wasn’t enough. He was longing for him so hard, he needed to share moments, laughs, advice… as if they were those kids years ago…

It was an innocent thought, but a forbidden one. He knew it. It was the same sin that led his parents to their deaths. A Dragon God and a human woman had fallen in love. So romantic as a fairytale, but dangerous that had ended with blood. Fafnir was the result of that union. Fafnir was the result of forbidden, rebellious love, and it ran through his veins. 

So, when he fell in love with Geralt, it hadn’t surprised him. It was obvious he would have fallen for the beautiful warrior. Geralt was noble, kind and strong. He had seen smiles and tears, laughs, just a few, but very treasured in Fafnir’s heart, or Jaskier, as he had chosen to be called between humans.

Even if that was a one-sided love, Jaskier was happy just to have Geralt by his side, just to have Geralt every night and singing him songs, writing poems about the Witcher's adventures to him. But all of that had gone now. Geralt hated him. Geralt loved Yennefer. Geralt would never be his.

“So, you know… he is now with that Sorceress named Yennefer…” Aine’s voice dragged him back to the meeting, the name of that woman ringing in his ears and brought needles of pain in his chest.

“No, I didn't.” Jaskier answered.

Galland scoffed, “Weren’t you with him the whole time? Aren’t you two best friends?”

Jaskier wrinkled his nose at the sound of the sarcasm, even so, the bard replied, “We parted ways.”

Galland smirked pleased.

“He’s asking for a map and a magic stone to open the paths of the gods,” continued Aine unperturbed, Jaskier locked his blue eyes with hers.

“He’s starting the legendary path, why? What happened?” Fafnir was baffled, he couldn’t think what would make Geralt do such a thing, to come back to Yennefer after being rejected by her. Only one thing could break down the Witcher’s wall of pride: the surprise child, Ciri.

“Chaos took Ciri, his surprise child,” Golpe informed the gathered Gods, “I saw her darkness filling the ocean while she was moving to her dominium with that girl.”

Jaskier swallowed, his eyes wide open, just thinking about Geralt’s pain of losing Ciri, was ripping his heart.

“Eride thinks she is throwing us her war to us, but the real fact is, she’s helping us by kidnapping the bohater's surprise child,” smirked Aine. Farfnir looked at her with rage, he couldn’t believe how they were playing with a little girl’s life and her worried father’s. But he bit his lip and bowed his head, trying to regain control his temper. He tightened his grip on his thighs, and spoke.

“So, I should find the bohaterowie before he uses that stone to open the dimensions.”

“Yes, as we had planned for so many centuries,” Taygete sighed, “The Dragon God has to join the hero in his path, until he fulfill his destiny, which is… defeat our challenges…”

Jaskier huffed a little chuckle of disbelief, and shaking his head slightly, he muttered to himself, “He won’t care about your stupid challenges, he just wants to get Ciri back…”

Molpe stared at him by the corner of her eye, “Did you say something, Fafnir?”

“No, everything is perfectly settled, then,” the Dragon God clapped his hands and stood up. “I will depart right away, my friends.” Jaskier placed himself at the edge of the cavern, and swinging around gracefully, he made a reverence, “I’ll take care of the legend, and you will be celebrating the greatness of Destiny fulfilled .” Fafnir smiled ironically and winked, and then spreading his big red dragon wings behind him, , he jumped out. Just a few seconds later, a beautiful and great red dragon could be seen flying away.

“He will ruin it,” Galland sighed. 

“We won’t let him,” Aine said firmly, watching the dragon leaving in the horizon.

/////////////

Geralt sat in that old tavern, watching the bag with the magic marble inside of it on the table. He inhaled deeply when suddenly he heard a noisy lute playing.

His eyes darted around, searching for the troubadour, a hint of hope on his features. Even knowing Jaskier and him hadn’t parted as friends he always hoped it was him playing the every lute he heard in every tavern. But again, that wasn’t the voice of his friend singing. 

Geralt’s gaze dropped slowly to the bag again. He knew that knot in his stomach all too well. He missed Jaskier. His hurtful words on the mountain. He was regretting everything he had said to him, and to Yennefer.

When he learnt Ciri had been kidnapped by Eride, the goddess of the Chaos, he knew he would have to swallow his pride. 

He had traveled to Yenn’s house, and pleaded for her assistance. The sorceress was with another man, Jester. Geralt had to handle that man touching her, caressing her, as they did it once. The Witcher had to eat his very feelings for her, because Ciri needed her more than him. But even though he missed Yennefer, he missed Jaskier more. He didn’t know why. Okay, he did a little. Jaskier had been his friend. Jaskier had always been by his side. Even when Yennefer wasn’t there, Jaskier was. Then… he missed Jaskier’s loyalty to him? Maybe… Or maybe he missed just that and not those blue eyes looking back at him in awe every time he killed a monster, or a willing ear when he talked about his fights… That was selfish… right? The truth was Geralt missed the way Jaskier made him feel about himself. 

Or perhaps, it meant more… he missed the way he was when Jaskier was around.He didn’t want to dig deeper in his thoughts and feelings about the bard. He had long learnt to push down the voice inside of him that wanted to scream how much he needed and treasured Jaskier's presence. And now, as he was about to get inside strange other dimensions without a clue, and just one magic marble, and try to save Ciri from the goddess, not just any goddess, but Caos. Geralt huffed a little laugh of disbelief, shaking his head slightly. How could he be able to do this? Slicing monsters? He was the best. But fighting gods… invading their dominiums? No one had taught him that. He sighed heavily, and covering his head again, he left the cavern.

Yennefer told him to use the marble at midnight. And if he did that in the forest, that much better. So he rushed his steps. He stopped first to see Roach, the noble horse recognized him and whinnied. Geralt had left her with a family that would good take care of her, “I’ll be right back… I promise.” The Witcher whispered, pressing his forehead against his beloved horse. He turned around and kept walking. When he entered the forest he saw a well known silhouette leaning against a tree. Geralt gulped. “What are you doing here?” he asked. He couldn’t avoid the fact that his heart had given an impertinent jump in his chest.

Jaskier approached him slowly, “Don't people say ‘hello, how were you doing’ when they meet after being apart for eons?”

“We didn’t see each other for three weeks. Three weeks are not eons.” The white wolf’s voice sounded rough and firm.

The bard was just a few steps away from him now, their eyes met in the dark. Jaskier's bright blues looked sad, Geralt could notice that. 

“How are you, Geralt?” Jaskier asked. 

The Witcher hated his own inner voice telling him how much he had missed his friend, “Caos took Ciri.”

“I know.”

Jaskier’s eyes were too bright, Geralt had to drop his gaze to the ground, “How did you find out?” the white wolf wanted to know.

“I just found out,” the bard cocked his head, his eyes never straying Geralt.

“I went to see Yenn,” the white wolf’s voice faded, Jaskier straightened in his place at the mention of the sorceress, “She gave me this…” Geralt showed him the marble, “it’s supposed to be a magic key, I have to go through…”

“The Gods' Path.” the bard said matter-of-factly. The Witcher frowned puzzled, Jaskier pursed his lips before continuing: “There’s a legend…”

“It's like a poem I know. Vesemir used to read it to me when I was a kid…” Geralt narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the lines.

“Is not just a poem,” Jaskier took the marble in his hands, and the piece of rock shone, the witcher scowled and drifted his eyes to his friend, “It’s a song.”

“A… song?” Geralt echoed.

The troubadour nodded, then he sang, putting the marble back in the bag.

“Darkest Night, with the raising moon,

All the stars will be witnessing you.

The Greatest Adventure will start tonight,

beware gods from the hero, chosen to fight.

Bohater, brave and proud, 

with wings of fire, protecting your moves,

you will live a great adventure,

and I will be there to see you.”

It felt like a dream, Jaskier’s voice had dragged Geralt back in time. 

“That’s… that’s the poem, I mean the song. Yes I remember it now, just fragments of it.”

“It is not just a song,” Jaskier pointed at a beautiful place in the forest, showered by the moonlight, “Is almost midnight, so i guess it is time to go for Ciri.”

“Will you come with me?” asked Geralt, immediately regretting how needy those words sounded.

Jaskier smiled fondly, “Of course, my friend. You will live a great adventure, and I will be there to see you.” Then he took his lute, strapped it on his back again, “And sing about it.”

Geralt rolled his eyes but deep inside his heart he had expected Jaskier to say that. Taking the marble in his right hand, he raised it to the sky, “Aine, open the path.” He recited, and immediately after those words, a fierce wind started to blow. The bard approached his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Geralt turned his face to him, Jaskier nodded. 

They saw a light coming from nowhere, suddenly surrounding them, “Close your eyes!” the bard yelled. And Geralt did as he was told.

They felt a warmth, and then the wind was replaced by a salty breeze. When they opened their eyes they weren’t in the forest anymore. The sun was shining hot in the sky, the peaceful sound of waves arriving to the shore. They were on the coast. 


	2. Do you think I'm a hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure starts, and Jaskier will have to find a way to keep his secret hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The second chapter is full of adventure, i hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

"Do you think I'm a hero?"

"Well, we did come to the coast together after all," Jaskier observed, putting his hands on his hips with a sigh.

Geralt avoided his gaze, and took two steps towards the shore, scowling thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess I can start composing a poem about the sea, and the breeze… and your bad humor." The bard scoffed, taking the lute in his hands, playing random notes and humming.

The Witcher pursed his lips, "You just came for your poetry." 

Jaskier side eyed him in silence, because Geralt's voice had sounded full of disappointment, and he wasn't staring at him. 

"I don't know where to start…" murmured the Witcher. And suddenly the troubadour started to sing, approaching him gracefully…

"Near and far, deep and proud.

Roughed waves hitting it down.

You have to be fast, bohater,

In the center of the sea, 

you will find your way."

"Is that…?" Geralt asked, turning around to see his friend.

"The poem had clues to find the marbles… the one we used is no more longer with us. Didn't you notice that?" Jaskier cocked his head, putting his lute back on his back.

"Hmmmm…"

Jaskier grinned, bowing his head, he had missed the eloquent witcher.

"So, the center of the sea…" mused the white wolf, then he fixed his eyes on Jaskier's, "We will need a ship."

Jaskier pointed behind his friend, wheeling around Geralt could see at the seaside there was a rustic dock in which modest ship was anchored. He frowned, "That… wasn't there before, how?"

"Maybe you weren't watching the whole scenario, my friend," Jaskier walked away towards the ship, and Geralt followed him blinking.

"The poem keeps talking about the bohater…"

"Yes, because it is about his legend." The bard slowed his pace until they were side by side.

"I know, but I'm not such a thing…" Geralt sighed heavily.

Jaskier stared at him from the corner of his eyes, then he looked at the wet sand of the shore, "I wouldn't say that…"

The Witcher chuckled incredulously, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious here, Geralt."

The white wolf turned his head to his friend, with raised eyebrows: "Do you think I'm a hero?". He pointed at himself..

"I don't think it, I positively know it," smirked the bard. The Witcher chuckled again in disbelief.

They arrived at the ship, and in just minutes, they were sealing offshore. The ocean was quiet, and the night was falling. After eating a couple of fishes they caught, Jaskier and Geralt were sitting, facing each other. The bard was playing his lute softly, and the moment was exquisite.

Geralt tried not to stare, but he did. Because there was something about the way Jaskier's features were shimmering in the sunlight. About the thin shadows of his eyelashes on his cheeks, and his pink lips moving peacefully with each chord. Was this something a man would admire about his male best friend? The Witcher didn't know. He just couldn't stop watching him.

Suddenly, Jaskier spoke, without taking his eyes off from his lute, "Tell me about Ciri."

Geralt smiled fondly, his eyes were lost in the sky, "She's a good girl. Very smart and… she senses things like… what is going on with nature, or… people," their gazes met, "I thought I was teaching her about lores and battles and was she the one teaching me about life."

Jaskier grinned, "Look at you, you are a father now."

Geralt chuckled and looked away, "I can't be that…"

"Well, is that your lack of self confidence speaking again?" Jaskier put his lute to a side and leaned forward, hands intertwined on his lap.

Geralt shook his head slightly, and locked his golden eyes on him, "Is not that… it’s because I didn't have a father."

"Vesemir was your father." 

"Yes… he was…" the Witcher bowed his head, thoughtful.

"You should sleep, Geralt." The bard tilted his head, searching for those golden eyes.

The white wolf sighed and nodded, "Yes… the place of that poem is not even near yet."

"I told you, we will find it."

Geralt dropped his gaze to the ground, "Fine. good night then." The Witcher was amazed with himself, he was about to sleep on a ship in one of the seas which was a dominion of a god. It was too much weird and he knew he needed to be alert. But there was something in the air telling him everything was fine. That he could just rest. Peacefully and confidently, rest. 

Jaskier waited until Geralt was asleep. He gotup slowly and walked around the ship. Molpe must be watching them. The bard knew the goddess will reveal to him anytime soon. She was the most intent in making the odyssey a real nightmare.

Fafnir stopped dead on his tracks, and he turned around and stared at the bow. His heart began to race. With a dried mouth, he approached that direction. Before arriving, he shot a quick glance at his sleeping friend and gulped. Jaskier leaned out carefully to see the sea. Suddenly, the ocean went quiet, just small waves still moving at their pace, suddenly, in the middle of the dark water, a head raised slowly. Green soaked hair, filled with flowers, shining scales outlining human features. A pair of gills that hung around his neck. The goddess Molpe watched him with a sly smile, as if savoring what was about to come.

"Hello, Fafnir, have you finished with your romantic evening?"

Jaskier stiffened in his place with disgust in his face, he hated it. He hated the gods mocking about him, about Geralt, about his parents, about love. What did they even know about love? Condemnation, that was something they could talk about. Condemned the lovers. Murder. How could he stand to live between the same gods that had ordered his parents dead? Or the six years they had been hidden from the gods, like fugitives that had done something horrible. Their crime was to be in love.

The bard tightened his grip, and clenched his jaw. He swallowed his wish to burn her alive, like the fish he had eaten earlier with Geralt. But it was for him and Ciri that he had to be strong.

"Hello, Golpe, yes I finished my beautiful evening, I guess you are here for business." Fafnir smiled ironically. That was a war of sarcasm.

"You're so smart, dragon boy." The queen of the Mermaids rose until she could hang her arms on the edge of the boat, before adding, "I'm gonna shake a little this boat, so you know we need to prove our sleeping hero over there." Golpe pointed at the Witcher with her head.

Jaskier swallowed and watched her with rage. She pouted, "Awww, don't be mad. I'll be gentle." Pushing herself away from the ship, she laughed loudly, and disappeared on the water. Immediately after that, black clouds started filling the sky, a strong wind began to blow, shaking the boat roughly. Jaskier searched for Geralt. The Witcher woke up when the ship waved to a side brusquely. He bumped his head against the wood. "Geralt! Watch out!" yelled the bard, trying to reach him.

The ship moved again to the other side, when the rain began to fall, in the middle of a bright lightening, followed by a loud thunder. "What is this all of a sudden!?" the white wolf shouted , soaked and dizzy by the neverending moves of the boat. 

"It's Golpe!" Rushed Jaskier, even knowing Geralt wouldn't understand who that was.

"What's a Golpe!?" 

"You know Mermaids, right?" The bard grabbed his friend by his shoulder, both men trying to get some stability. The Witcher nodded in understanding. "Well, she's their queen, and is a goddess, a very annoying one!"

Geralt was about to ask him how he knew those things, when a huge wave turned the ship upside down. Jaskier watch with horror how his friend was hit by the mast. Unconscious, the white wolf was dragged to the bottom of the sea.

Fafnir heard Golpe laughing at them, "Don't sing victory yet, fish," he muttered. 

Jaskier's eyes shone with bright yellow light as he spread his wings while he was raising over the sea, but he only ascended a few meters, and then he plummeted into the dark and stormy waters. As he made his way with accurate movements, his body became a powerful red dragon. When he reached his sinking friend’s body, he embraced him gently in his claws and took him out of the sea, flying through the air.

Geralt coughed loudly as he regained consciousness. He took stock of his surroundings: the breeze in his face felt cold, all his body felt cold, he wanted to open his eyes, but he was numb. Something or someone had a tight grip on him. He would have sworn that the sound he heard, loud and continuous, was the air being shaken by wings. It could have been the cold he felt or perhaps the whisper of that sound, as a lullaby in his ears, which led Geralt to plunge into a new and deep dreamlike state.

The Witcher opened his eyes, and at first the light felt blinding him, but then it faded in a row. He was in another place, propped up against a tree, facing the quiet waves of the ocean, that last night almost ate him. He heard a dramatic sigh on his side, coming from Jaskier, who was staring at him with relief.

"You really scared me," the bard threw at him, offering a couple of fruits, "Eat."

"How…?" The white wolf was baffled, his head turning to one side and the other.

"The ocean spat us out here," the troubadour explained, then he crossed gazes with his puzzled friend. "Rude of him, by the way."

Geralt took a fruit, "But… something hit me… I think it was the mast…" he began chewing, their eyes met again, and Jaskier looked away suspiciously.

"Maybe you thought that, maybe it was just an illusion." The bard waved his hand in the air.

"I was cold…" continued the Witcher, frowning, trying to remember the sequence.

Jaskier side eyed him, "Yeah, well, you were blue, and frozen… I had to act quickly."

Geralt's gaze was on the bard again, "What did you do?"

Jaskier pouted, then sighed, "You know, what people usually do with an hypothermic friend…" he mentioned these words as if it meant nothing, but Geralt turned pale.

"And… what do people usually do?" His eyes flicked from side to side, "I don't see a wood fire…"

"I leaned naked behind your also naked body, and hugged you tightly to share my heat with you, until the morning surprised us." The bard’s expression remained studiously blank during his showing speech. Geralt remained muted. There was an awkward silence, and then the bark broke into laughter. The Witcher breathed again.

"Your face was priceless," Jaskier mocked him, then he pointed behind the Witcher. "There you have your wood fire," he said, while his friend turned his face to watch it, scowling confused.

"Why didn't I see it the first time?" He almost whispered to himself, and Jaskier smirked, watching him.

"Anyway," the bard sighed, "we are in the right place, see that mountain over there?" He pointed now to a side, "we will find the magic marble on top."

The Witcher stood up, watching the mountain. "Fine. Then let's go."

Jaskier took his lute and walked away passing by him.

"Your lute is intact," the white wolf observed, clearly puzzled. 

Jaskier wheeled around gracefully, "Oh, of course." Without further explanation, he kept walking. Geralt caught up with him in a few strides his eyes still narrowed.

"I still don't understand how you know all these things about the legend."

"It’s called research… and lots of free time." Jaskier chuckled.

The Witcher hummed, watching his best friend's profile, he observed, "You've changed."

"Oh, did I?" The bard asked, feigning disinterest, "How?" He turned his head towards Geralt.

Geralt smiled and bowed his chin, "Well… you seem more… Mature."

"Oh really?" Jaskier laughed, and stared at him amused. Geralt’s eyes drifted to him with a grin - he liked when Jaskier laughed. It always made his stomach feel funny.

"Well, I think that sadness and heartbreak makes you more mature. I guess…" Jaskier's voice sounded sorrowful. Geralt got the message, and swallowed. The bard glanced at him, "Aren't you going to say that you're sorry?"

"I… I don't know how to say this… but… it was an impulse, I didn't mean it. Those words in the mountain, you know?"

"Oh, I know you felt those words, but it's okay." Their eyes met in silence. How did Jaskier know him that well? It was as if he could read his mind, his soul, and even knowing his every strength and weakness Jaskier was still there, by his side. 

Jaskier grinned sadly, and lowered his face, "You are not good with words, my friend, and I'm too good with them."

"Then speak for me. You know me more than I know myself." Geralt blinked, he didn't expect to say that. His lips had moved by themselves. 

"Yes, that's true," affirmed the bard, "I know very well what is inside of you." The Witcher huffed, "You have a hero."

Geralt stopped, and stared at his friend, Jaskier did the same, and flicked his brother blue eyes on him. The white wolf's heart gave a jump.

//////////////

The little boy named Geralt, a new witcher apprentice, ran fast as a lightning through the castle’s cold, humid corridors-- a dark and lonely place to hide: the dungeons. Stepping silently outside the cells, he investigated slowly until he found a spot with a timid ray of sun. He sat slowly, and braced his knees, the sobbing was drowned by his own will. Fafnir was with him, as always, watching him from the shadows. He hated it when the kid cried. Geralt was a sad boy that missed his mother so much. It was impossible for the young dragon God to not feel the connection in their losses. Because Julian missed his parents too, and sometimes, he too hid in the darkness and cried.

"Why are you crying, Geralt?" The young god came out from the dark, and when the apprentice raised his eyes to him, he sat side by side.

Geralt wiped his tears, "Vesemir scolded me again. I'm not good at learning lessons…"

"Oh, I'm sure you are. And Vesemir, he's like a father to you, right?" Julian smiled tenderly. 

"Do you have a father, Julian?"

"I had…" Fafnir sighed, staring at the ceiling, "he died."

Geralt wasn't crying anymore, his eyes were paying attention to his friend now, "I'm sorry."

"t’Is okay," Julien locked his blue eyes with him, "Why did Vesemir scold you?"

The little apprentice huffed, annoyed, and crossed his arms on his chest as he said: "Because I ran away from training. I did it because it is too hard. As I said, I can't learn lessons well."

"Oh…"

"He said to me if I keep doing that, I would never be a Witcher." The boy clenched his jaw, his eyes were now on the ground.

"That's not true." Julian said, "I know you will be a great Witcher… and also a great hero."

"Do you think so?" The little apprentice was smiling widely, his eyes full of hopes and sparkles.

"I don't think it, I know it." The little god raised his finger to emphasize his words.

Geralt chuckled happily, and immediately after that, they heard Vesemir calling him.

"Geralt! Where are you, boy?" Heavy footfalls came downstairs. Vesemir's voice sounded worried and distressed. The little Witcher pursed his lips in regret. Then he turned his head towards his friend. 

"Oh I have to go," whispered Geralt, as if he didn't want to be separated from Julian again. He really enjoyed it when his mysterious friend came to visit. He never asked why Jaskier had been alone, or where he would go after their few treasured meetings. He stood up to wipe the dust from his butt, but before leaving, he turned around to say goodbye to his friend, "Thank you Julian. See you soon!"

"You're welcome." The dragon God grinned, and waved his hand saying goodbye. Something ached in his heart. 

Once more Geralt had left, and he felt that hole in his chest. He didn't know what that feeling was, he had heard about loneliness… so maybe that was the word.

Observing Geralt from the shadows was getting more and more difficult. How could he not interfere or talk to him when he felt they were so alike? Julian had discovered why he felt so comfortable to be with the young Witcher. Because they shared the same luck, the same feelings: lost and lonely.. They had both been forced to become adults when they were just children. How not to appear in front of him each time the little bohaterowie needed a friend? Was Julian his friend? Could a dragon God even be friends with a human? The rules certainly said he couldn't. But the rebellious blood running through his veins was stronger than any rule. And it seemed like Geralt and him had that in common too. The little god smirked and faced the thin line of light entering by a rustic, old and forgotten window, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and hummed a song. It was the legend of the bohaterowie… he sang it every day, waiting for the time when those wishful words would come true. When the song came to its end, the little dragon vanished.


	3. "I'm your friend."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier will have to do something he was trying to avoid to save Geralt, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, it talks about the depth of their friendship.

Chapter 3

"I'm your friend."

"That is a very high mountain," the bard observed, eyeing the top with hands on his hips.

Geralt watched him from the corner of his eye, "Not that high," then he started his way up the steep path that would guide them near the top. "If you don't want to come, is okay." The Witcher addded, without turning around.

Jaskier huffed, "Yeah, right… what would you do without me?" He followed him closely. "It’s not that I really, really, want to go with you to another high mountain… because, well… our last experience wasn't that enjoyable."

Geralt rolled his eyes. He calculated how much time they will waste until they’d reach the top. Maybe two hours or less… he pursed his lips. That would be too easy. He turned his face to see his friend, who was breathing exaggeratedly, as if the air wasn't enough, and they had just started.

"Jaskier, stop doing that." The white wolf stopped, waiting for him.

"Do… what?" The bard looked at him as if he was about to die.

"We just started, and we even have a road," Geralt pointed at the perfect, rocky path they were following uphill, he sighed heavily still watching it thoughtful.

"What?" 

The white wolf wheeled his head towards him again, with a frown on his face, "Don't you think this is… too easy?"

Jaskier laughed loudly, that made his friend scowl even more, "Too easy? Too easy he says," the bard laughed again,, his eyes locked on the sky. 

Of course it had been easy, Jaskier had provided him with the ship, and then he had saved him from drowning on the sea because Golpe wanted to have some fun, and to offer some of their 'tests'. And finally, he had curled around Geralt's naked and frozen body with his true form, the whole night, to raise the Witcher's heat. Even with Geralt being immortal, that didn't mean he couldn't die. Nothing about this had been anyway near easy. And there was still this mountain, with a suspiciously and conveniently well-made path. Of course it was a trap. But he couldn't decipher what Golpe had in her head.

"Why are you laughing?" The witcher asked, still puzzled.

Jaskier walked again, "Because you're right!" He spread his arms once he was out in front of his friend, "This is too easy! And I don't buy it." 

Suddenly, his blue eyes flicked to a strange creature flying in their direction, Geralt couldn't see him because it was behind him, but he sniffed something in the air, slowly wheeled his head to find the beast.

"We need to run," ordered the bard, his gaze still locked on that creature. It looked like a giant manta ray, with claws and fangs. It was really awful and monstrous. One of Golpe’s new creations.

The Witcher cocked his head, then he turned and understood what Jaskier was seeing. His eyes went round, and both men started to race uphill.

"What's that monster?" Geralt shouted .

"I don't know, just keep running!"

Jaskier turned his head to quickly gauge the distance from that monster, and he gasped. The creature was inches from them, and it wanted to get Geralt, for sure.

Seconds before the giant manta ray could catch Geralt, Jaskier pushed him to a side of the path, and the creature captured the bard instead of the Witcher. 

"Jaskier!!" the white wolf yelled, watching how that monster was flying clumsily with Jaskier in his claws, heading for the top of the mountain.

Geralt took a deep breath, and snarling he began to run to the top too, in search of Jaskier, his silver sword in his hands ready to slice.

The creature stopped just a few meters from the top, in a rustic cave. The monster gave a deafening scream. Jaskier covered his ears, closing his eyes in disgust.

"You don't just look horrendous, but annoyingly noisy too!" the bard muttered, the monster was approaching him with threatening pace. Jaskier turned his head in every direction, studying the dimension of the cave, "Yes, this will rather do." He muttered, and suddenly, his dragon wings, red and beautiful, appeared behind him. The creature took two steps backwards. Jaskier smirked, "Golpe didn't tell you? I am a god too." His voice was becoming deep, while his body turned into a powerful dragon, "Thanks for the dinner." Fafnir mocked, deep voice and thunderous. He opened his mouth and burned the monster in a blink.

Geralt didn't want to think about Jaskier being dead. His heart just couldn't hold that thought. His already exhausted legs from running uphill demanded that he stop, but even so, he continued. Jaskier was the only thought in his head When he saw a cave with vestiges of fire, his heart froze. He swallowed hard, slowly moving closer inside. His eyes didn't want to see, but he still forced himself to. Lying on the ground was Jaskier with his face down, and he was not moving. The Witcher ran and kneeled by his side, putting his swords on his back, and not knowing exactly what to do with his hands. Until he saw that his friend was breathing. Geralt blinked, "Ja… Jaskier?" His voice sounded cracked by the distress. He heard a moan coming from him, Geralt smiled relieved. 

The bard rolled on his back, his face was full of ashes, "That was disgusting, really disgusting." He coughed.

The Witcher stood up, examining the whole scenario. He spotted the burned, or cooked monster, to a side, and approaching him, he said, "What happened?"

Jaskier sighed, and stood up too, "There was a dragon in this cave."

Geralt was kneeled, sniffing a piece of the monster, when he heard the word dragon, he turned his head to Jaskier, frowning, "A dragon?"

"Can you believe this monster's bad luck? And mine so blessed?" Said the bard brushing his clothes, cleaning the ashes.

The Witcher stood up, still baffled, "I… didn't see any dragon…?

Jaskier approached him gracefully, and grabbed his lute from the floor. Geralt scowled at it, and pointing he was about to ask why was his lute not burnt, but the bard spoke first, "And we have dinner ready, isn't that charming?" The bard grinned, took a piece of the fishy monster from Geralt and tried to eat it. He gagged, "Maybe with a little of salt…"

"Jaskier… this makes no sense…" insisted the Witcher. Jaskier seemed not to be impressed at all.

"My friend… dragons can be invisible." He explained, raising a hand, and ducking down to collect more pieces of that monster. 

"Can they? I didn't even know dragons exist anymore…" the Witcher murmured, still bewildered. Jaskier came back with the pieces, and he gave a few to him, the Witcher looked at him.

"Have you ever seen a monster like this that so conveniently became our food?" Jaskier asked, trying to sound logical. Geralt shook his head slightly. "Exactly, because we are in the Gods’ dominiums. So… you will see that kind of creatures here." He patted Geralt's shoulder and sat on the floor, "Eat, we are almost at the top of the mountain."

The Witcher stopped trying to argue and instead, he sat and ate. He tasted the flavor, and frowned, then raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly.

///////////

They arrived at the top of the mountain, and it was full of marble rocks.

"This is unexpected…" Jaskier pursed his lips.

"Maybe we should try each one of them…"

"Maybe…, or maybe not," murmured the bard, and he spotted the magic stone, over one of the rocks, "Can you sense magical objects, Geralt?"

"I could use a spell." Both men look at each other.

"Well… that would help, I think." Jaskier shrugged.

The Witcher prepared three ingredients he had in his possession, and then he spoke some Elder speech, closing his eyes, while the bard turned around expecting the rock he needed to shine. And it did. He smiled crookedly.

Jaskier faked a surprised face and pointed to the marble, "Oh Geralt! This one is shining! Over here!" Geralt stood up and went for the magic marble, he smiled widely, and Jaskier grinned behind him, bowing his face.

Jaskier could have given a silly excuse and picked out the marble immediately, but his interventions had been… a lot until now. Why not just give some credit to his friend? After all Geralt was an insightful and skilled witcher.

"Aine, open the door." Murmured the white wolf, and there was that light again, and the strong wind blowing all over.

///////////

They appeared in a forest, the sun was still shining.

"Deep in the woods there's a cave,

Watch your step, bohater,

You will find your way,

Walk carefully, with smooth pace

Taygete spies, hidden in the dark."

The bard sang quietly, the Witcher sighed heavily, "Then… a cave… deep in the woods… we should start walking, there's still daylight."

They started their way into the depths of the forest, Jaskier flicked his eyes to the side, feeling the presence of Taygete, and there she was, walking in her deer form, behind the trees, in the shadows.

"Taygete." Jaskier called her with his mind, and he heard the Spirit of the Forest chuckling.

"Hello, boy. Are you having fun?"

"I would say yes, but I would ruin your rhetorical question." Jaskier gulped, watching Geralt's back before him.

"You're playing dumb with him, Fafnir, don't think we are not seeing you." She mocked.

Jaskier smirked, "I know you are. I will do whatever I have to, to keep the mission safe."

She laughed again, louder, "Do you mean, to keep him safe. Because you don't care about the greatest destiny."

"Oh, you do know me," scoffed the bard.

"Do you think we are stupid? Stop helping the bohater, you just have to guide him and protect the mission."

"Don't tell me what I have to do, I'm a god too, and I will do as I please." Jaskier eyed her with fire in his eyes.

"Rebellious child! you will do as Airen says!" The goddess yelled, and suddenly, tree branches began to grow like vines, encircling and wrapping them around the waist, legs, and arms.

Geralt was fast, and he was able to grab his sword before the branch raised them through the air.

"Jaskier!" Yelled the witcher, because he couldn't see his friend.

"I'm fine!" The bar shouted behind him, "Can you cut these things?"

Geralt tried to move his arm to release the one with the sword, but the branches were too strong. He tried to swing from side to side, until his other arm was free. Taking hold of his sword, he slashed with a certain movement, falling to the ground. He found Jaskier and released him. The trees were all over them again, before they could capture any part of their bodies, Geralt pushed Jaskier ahead of him. The men ran off trying to escape.

One of the branches caught Jaskier's foot and threw him hard against a tree. Geralt stopped dead on his tracks and swiveled around so he could jump to reach him. Slicing the branch the whole way down to the ground. 

"Jaskier, Jaskier," he called him, the bard opened his eyes slowly.

"I really don't like woods anymore," the bard murmured dramatically, Geralt smiled relieved.

"Let's go, they're coming again." The Witcher helped him to stand up. The branches were inches from them now: they needed to be quick, "Can you run?" The white wolf placed himself between his friend and the threatening trees, his sword raised .

"I think I can," the bard caught a sight of the branch and his face was pale. "These things are persistent!" Jaskier shouted, and both of them restarted the running.

They ran until they lost track from those monstrous trees. It was dark, and the air felt heavy.

"I think we are in the right place…" whispered Jaskier, pointing at a very tenebrous cave.

Geralt gave a deep breath. "Okay, I want you behind me." The Witcher turned around to give that order to his friend.

Jaskier pressed his lips into a thin distressful line, "Okay," he said, and immediately he saw his friend walking towards the cave. He didn't like the scenario. Taygete should be trying to throw a new test on Geralt, he was nervous anticipating the bitter taste it had for him. He hated all the gods for putting so many stupid danger over the bohater.

The cave wasn't that deep, but it felt cold, "We need some light," muttered Geralt, kneeling down to grab two rocks and a bunch of dry branches. Then he made friction between the two rocks, until a spark ignited the branches. "This will work," the Witcher said.

"Oh, I like that," Jaskier smiled behind the Witcher.

The cave was rustic, and it seemed abandoned. A fresh moss aroma and humidity mixed in the air. The ground was sometimes slippery, and a spring could be heard in the distance.They took a few more steps until they ran into a huge precipice in the middle of the cave.

"Oh, that's interesting… how the hell will we cross this hole?" Asked the bard, putting his hands on his hips, exhausted by the God's’ ability to annoy people.

Geralt looked at the walls, there were certain rocks that protruded, as if marking a path. His eyes flicked up, discovering a shining rock of marble. The Witcher smiled crookedly, "We found the magic stone," he said, and Jaskier turned his head to stare at the marble.

"Oh, look at it, there it is!" He raised his arms to the air sarcastically, "now that’s just the place isn’t it?" Then his head pointed at the precipice, "Have a nice day falling to our deaths."

"Shut up, Jaskier, I think I can reach it," Geralt said without looking at his friend. 

"Yeah, with a mortal jump," Jaskier scoffed, waving towards the hole with his hands.

"Not jumping, climbing." Geralt wheeled towards him, pointing at the rocks protruding from the wall.

The bard chuckled in disbelief, "Oh yes, because that's a better and safer way to do it."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Geralt growled, and he positioned himself to bear the first rock.

"Not at all, I'm no one here, I'm just a viewer. The bard that sings your adventures," Jaskier made a reverence, "go to your certain death, my Witcher."

The white wolf hummed in exhaustion.

Jaskier bit his lip, watching at the depth of the precipice again, "This is not funny, Taygete." Fafnir could hear the goddess' laughter.

But Geralt was doing very well, carefully climbing the rock house, but when one of them turned out to be slippery and he lost his balance. Jaskier had to stifle a cry of horror when he saw it. "I'm fine," the white wolf assured a few seconds later. He breathed deeply, and when at last his hand was able to reach the magic rock, he began to descend slowly, undoing the path he had made until his feet were on solid ground again.

They were about to sing victory, when suddenly the whole place began to shake, causing the walls to collapse and the cave ceiling to crack into pieces. There was no time to run, they would be buried for sure. Jaskier didn't think twice. He pushed Geralt to the ground and spread his wings over his friend. Geralt opened his eyes wide in awe. Jaskier was breathing hard, his wings stopped the rocks, and the cave wasn't shaking anymore. Hearts racing, eyes locked. There was silence and then a lost memory found its way through Geralt's mind… he frowned and blinked, chest rapidly moving with each breath then everything came back again, and the silence was cut by the Witcher's cracked voice.

"Julian?"

///////

"I don't think you can do this, you don't look like someone with training." The young Witcher challenged his friend to climb a very steep hill. 

The beautiful teenage boy sitting by his side laughed, turning his head back, Geralt felt those strange butterflies in his stomach, the sensation that was there each time Julian laughed like that, or looked at him with familiar tenderness in his blue eyes. He didn't want to explore that, because he didn't want to lose him as his best friend. Because each time Julian appeared out of nowhere, he was the happiest person on Earth. Julian always appeared when he needed to talk with someone, or when he needed to space out. Distractions from his hard training as a Witcher. And Julian was a very appealing distraction. Geralt bit his lower lip, trying to repress the dumb smile his mouth had outlined.

"So, you think I'm weak." Julian finally said, watching him in the eye.

"I didn't say that." the young Witcher put both hands out as a boundary.

"Well yes, almost." Julian stood up staring at the hill with determination, "I will show you otherwise." Fafnir rubbed his hands and began to stretch muscles between his arms to one side and the other, he gave a small jump instead, making his friend laugh loudly at his performance, the young dragon looked askance at him. Geralt looked more handsome when he laughed.

Julian began the ascent. It was very difficult, but he had already managed to climb enough. Geralt began to worry about how high up his friend was, because a fall from there could be dangerous. And he was right, Fafnir stepped on a loose rock loose, and fell hopelessly. The young witcher immediately positioned himself below him, to catch him.

They stayed for a few seconds staring at each other without saying a word, hearts beating fast in their chests, their eyes wide. A landslide from the hill interrupted the moment. There was no time to run and Julian knew it. He also knew in that moment that he would save Geralt at any cost. And he knew it would cost him his friendship with the young Witcher.

Julian spread his dragon wings and kneeled down, covering both of them. Geralt was confused, hearted, and speechless. When the danger had passed , Jaskier helped his friend up, watching him with sad eyes while he folded his wings behind his back.

"What are you?" the young Witcher asked with a cracked voice.

Fafnir's eyes were full of tears. "I'm your friend." He just muttered, putting a finger on Geralt's forehead, plunging him into a deep sleep, "But when you wake up, you won't remember me anymore." The young Witcher fell to the ground, "Goodbye Geralt." A tear ran through Julian's cheek, the young dragon spread his wings again, and flew away from there.


	4. Do you like him, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's past brings the real meaning of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to review your past to understand your future.

Chapter 4

"Do you like him, right?"

Vesemir had been searching for the young Witcher the whole hour, until he finally spotted Geralt unconscious, lying on his back on the grass, covered with dust, in the middle of many rocks of what it seemed had been a collapsed hill.

He ran towards the young Witcher, and kneeled by his side. Vesemir whispered Geralt’s name, touching his neck to feel his pulse. He closed his eyes in relief when his fingers felt the sluggish rhythm. Geralt opened his eyes slowly. "Are you all right?" Vesemir asked, helping the youngster to sit. The boy looked confused.

"I… I am, yes…" Geralt touched his head, and frowned.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I think…" the boy flicked his eyes all over the place, puzzled, "The hill collapsed."

"Were you climbing?" Vesemir raised his eyes to the steep rocky wall near them, "It’s high…"

"No. I… I can't remember…" Geralt scowled bewildered. 

"Maybe you fell and bumped your head…" the Witcher said this while searching between the younger one's hair for scratches.

"Vesemir…, no I…" Geralt stopped his hand, and locked his baffled eyes with him, "I can't remember anything that just happened…"

//////////

"Damn you… all this time…" These were the first words Geralt said after Jaskier used his dragon wings to help him - again.

They had been looking at each other wordlessly, breathing hard for long seconds. Jaskier had just nodded at the sound of his real human name. He was Julian, that Julian Geralt had been made to forget. Fafnir quietly moved rock by rock to clear a way out from that cavern. Huge and heavy rocks he had moved without a hint of exhaustion. The Witcher followed the bard out of the rubble. 

When he made the surface, Jaskier turned around, he seemed sorrowful and ashamed, "I didn't know you would recover your memories, I… I had to use my wings to save you, I…"

"All this time," repeated the Witcher with anger.

"I was protecting you!"

"From what!?" the white wolf shouted .

"From everything, from everyone!" Jaskier waved his arm, "I'm the Guardian of the Bohater's legend, that's my mission."

Geralt stiffened in his place, "I'm your mission?"

"You're my friend," the bard dropped his eyes to the ground and put both hands on his hips defensively.

"Friends don't lie, friends don't erase memories." Their eyes met. "What are you? Are you a monster?" the Witcher demanded, with a hint of disgust in his voice. It made Jaskier's heart ache.

"I'm… a dragon God." 

Geralt took a step backwards, and looked him over. "Faking a human form," he spat out. 

Jaskier sighed, his eyes were on the ground again, "Gods have a human form and a fantastic form."

"So maybe you faked other things…" this time Geralt's voice sounded disappointed.

Jaskier flicked his eyes to him, frowning. "I do not fake what we are. I did not fake being your friend."

Geralt chuckled in disbelief, looking away, he crossed his arms on his chest. "But you did lie to me."

"I couldn't show you what I am. I couldn't reveal myself to you." The bard gave two steps towards him.

Geralt looked at him, "But you did."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For the same cause I shouldn't have bonded with you, and I did it anyway. Putting my head on the guillotine." Geralt looked at him askance and swallowed, he didn't understand why Jaskier was in trouble. "The gods just want one thing," explained Jaskier, "Fulfill the bohater legend. They need you to fight Chaos, circumventing the different tests that they will put before you." Jaskier closed his eyes and shook his head, then he spread his arms and looking at Geralt in the eyes, he yelled, "You know what? Fuck them! I don't care about the legend! I don't care about destiny!" He pursed his lips, the Witcher was watching him flustered, "I just care about you and Ciri."

Geralt was speechless, this was Julian, the one who always came when he needed him. The friend who made him laugh, the friend that put those weird butterflies in his stomach for the first time… things he had forgotten, but now, the feelings resurfaced. Jaskier had been watching over him all this time. Even if he had kept his true form because those crazy rules gods had, it was Jaskier. It felt like him, true and loyal. His blue eyes weren't lying. 

"So, you have two options here, Witcher," the bard's voice roused him from his thoughts, "You keep fighting me and push me away, as you did before, or you let me help you to get Ciri back, becoming the hero everyone ever wanted."

Geralt looked at him and straightened himself., Without a word, he held out the magic marble, and the bard smiled relieved. The Witcher folded his hand around the magic rock. "This conversation isn't finished yet," he warned him.

"Of course, I will be pleased to answer each and every question, I promise." The bard raised his hand and bowed obediently.

The witcher put the marble before them. "Aine, open the door," he muttered and the light was there again, wrapping them in a ray of light until there was nothing.

/////////

They opened their eyes and found themselves inside an old abandoned palace. The place was enormous, and it had multiple corridors, stairs and doors.

"This is like a maze, you know, Galland loves irony…" the bard sighed. "He thinks magic is tricky and if you don't take the right path, you end up lost and crazy."

"He's right," said Geralt, raising his narrowed eyes to the magnificent ceiling.

"Yes, I suspected you would say that…"

"Who's Galland?" the Witcher turned his head to see his friend.

"He's a djinn God, god of magic…" The bard wheeled his body to each spot of that place, it seemed dangerous. "We need to be careful." Jaskier murmured, then he began to sing…

"Are your feet faster, bohater?

Than the time itself?

Choose your path carefully, 

And you will find the way.

Smarter and Braver 

than the magic you must be,

Otherwise the walls and the past

Will eat your will."

Geralt listened to it frowning. Jaskier shrugged, "Yes, I didn't like this part of the song either."

"I say, let's start walking. This place is huge." The Witcher pointed in front of him, there was a big corridor.

"Agreed." The bard put his lute back on his back, and they started walking.

Geralt snuck a few glances at his friend. Eventually, Geralt gathered his courage. His eyes firmly on the corridor before them, he asked "What's your real name?"

Jaskier looked at him askance, then he dropped his face blushing slightly, "My name is Fafnir."

"Oh…" the dragon knew it was difficult for Geralt to ask about his true form, or their past together. It was weird but it felt so familiar. Now that the Witcher had recovered each memory of him, his heart felt lighter. He could say he felt almost happy about that. 

Jaskier heard his friend coughing awkwardly, and then another question came, "What did you mean with… ahm… we shouldn't have bonded?" Geralt's voice had turned thin with this one, Jaskier opened his eyes in amazement, he didn't expect that kind of question.

"Well… ahm…" the bard chuckled nervously, Geralt side eyed him again, "I… I shouldn't have… got too close to you. We… shouldn't become friends…" the bard locked his eyes shyly with him, "There's a rule, you know? For gods and humans… my…" his gaze flicked to the ground and his voice became sorrowful, "My father died because of that rule. And my mother too."

"What rule?" Geralt asked frowning. Alle he could see of that matter was one of the heaviest stones on his friend's back.

Jaskier didn't know if he had to speak about that rule with him, after all it was just his problem. But even so, when he raised his eyes to stare at his friend, the worries in the Witcher's golden gaze ended up convincing him. The bard sighed, "Gods can't bond with humans… in any way…" 

Geralt gulped, his heart gave a jump in his chest, and the butterflies were again flying all over his stomach. They did it right? Jaskier and him had bonded… but… In which way? The Witcher's eyes dropped to the bard's pink mouth. Jaskier noticed it and bit his lower lip. The white wolf panicked, and looking away, he cleared his throat and asked, "Why did your father die?"

"Because he fell in love with a human…"

"I won't let them hurt you," Geralt gave a step towards him, with determination in his voice. Jaskier cocked his head and smiled at him fondly. If witchers could blush, he would be definitely red now.

"You are a good friend, Geralt, and I appreciate it… but," Fafnir chuckled with sadness, lowering his face, and then locking his gaze with the Witcher, "It is inevitable. When all of this ends, I'll be severely judged. You can do anything against that." They stared at each other, and Geralt wanted to hug him tight, but as always he didn't dare. He was frozen in his place, his mouth dry and his heart racing. Jaskier might not want it. He didn't want Jaskier to die… he couldn't… now that he had recalled him. Julian's loyal and treasured friendship.

"We should move, hero. Time is ticking." Fafnir patted Geralt's shoulder, and restarted the walk. The white wolf followed him with heavy steps.

"And… that human was…?"

"My mother," replied the dragon God, without looking at him, his voice full of sorrow and mourning.

Geralt opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't either. What could he say? Losing a mother… yes… he remembered the pain and the bitterness, not just because of the loss but also the empty words he was offered. 

/////////////

The little Julian was crying quietly, hidden in a dark corner of the room. He had been separated from his parents the day before. He saw people using magic, grabbing his parents with spectacular strenght, using magic and spells. Then they brought them to this place, humid and grey. They took his parents away from him, and they had put him there. They gave him food and water, but the boy didn't eat. He just couldn't stop crying and crying and crying. Suddenly, he heard voices through the window, it was a woman and a man talking, the kid approached and when he heard his father's name, he tried to pay attention…

"They have been executed, Aine. Now, what do we do with the boy?" The man asked.

"We can't kill him, Galland, we need him. He is the only one carrying his father's blood." The woman murmured.

"I know… he's the only one of us capable of playing the party," the man sighed.

"He's the only one who can guide the bohater when the time comes."

The kid gasped. His parents were dead? Something in his heart broke, and he ran to the other side of the room, kneeling on the cold floor, covering his mouth to be silent, while big tears rolled over his cheeks. He closed his eyes with rage and pain, wishing it wasn’t true. Hours had passed and he cried until his eyes dried. Embracing his knees on the floor, he tried to recall the conversation. He had heard about that legend, his mother sang it to him every night when he was about to sleep. But that was just a tale for children, right? And he didn't understand why they talked about that tale. Julian was a very young kid, just six years old, but he was very smart. He had seen his father using magic a couple of times, and when he asked about it, his father and mother always answered the same: 'He's special, just like you.' 

So, he was special, and now the same people that killed his parents needed him. He could see this equation. But would he be able to handle being raised by his parent's murderers? He would have to, he realised. He would need to be strong.

///////////

"Okay, this has not ended… we need to find the right door." Jaskier stopped dead on his tracks, putting his hands on his hips and watching with a frown the large corridor full of doors.

"We were walking in circles, I recall that picture on the wall." Geralt pointed.

"I know, Galland is very tricky, we need to choose a door, the question is which one?" Fafnir seemed thoughtful, Geralt buffed.

"So Galland is the god of magic, right?" the Witcher mused, taking two steps forward.

"Yes, he is…" the bard wheeled around to watch his friend, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we should use magic too." The white wolf crossed his arms on his chest.

Jaskier scowled, "Yes… like magic finding magic, as you did with the marble stone."

"Yes, I don't know if it will work this time but…"

"Do it." Fafnir said decisively. Geralt nodded.

"All right, so… " the Witcher looked around for a place to make his spell, and eventually sat down in the middle of the corridor. He pulled out herbs and a blue little bottle from a pocket. He recited some words in Elder Speech, and suddenly a blur of light came out from the spell, and with fast moves, flew to the right on the corridor. 

"Whoa! It’s fast!" the bard sounded surprised. 

The Witcher stood up in a row and running behind the blue light, he indicated, "We have to follow it! Quick!"

Both men were reaching the light in high-speed, until it disappeared throughof one of the doors.

"This one." Geralt pointed. He shot a glance at Jaskier, the bard looked back at him and nodded.

They slowly entered the place. The room was spacious, with windows around it with brightly colored curtains. Various armchairs on the sides, with shiny cushions. The floor was glossy in a pleasant yellowish color. The incense was thick in the air..

"Hello Fafnir." They turned around to see the owner of that sneaky voice. It was Galland, staring at them with a smirk on his face, "Welcome bohater." He shook his hands with fake excitement, "You did it! As a perfect team!"

"Stop this, Galland, where's the marble?" Jaskier’s voice was serious and full of anger, it caught Geralt's attention.

"Oh, why should I give it to you without any test?" Laughed the djinn.

"We already passed your test, it was to find the right door, wasn't it?"

"How sweet! Did I hear well?" Galland scoffed, the bard rolled his eyes, Geralt looked askance at the djinn. "Did you say We? Like you and him?" The god pointed at them and then laughed loudly, turning his head back, "That's so funny, because, you know, we have that rule," he cleaned his tears, mentioning the rule as if that was nothing, and then leaning forward to Jaskier, he muttered with threatening voice, "Magic is full of attractiveness, isn't Jaskier? You couldn't resist this Witcher's charms. Even if that leads you to your own death."

Jaskier looked at Galland hotly. Geralt moved closer to his friend instinctively. He didn't like that God. Threatening Jaskier with death, talking about both of them being more than just friends. As if he could read hearts, or secrets… maybe his secrets… but it was Jaskier's secrets too? Feeling something more forbidden? The Witcher tried to quench that idea. 

"It's okay…" Jaskier turned his head to his friend, without flicking his eyes off from the djinn, "He's trying to distract us."

"Oh, the Witcher too? He couldn't resist your charms either, right?" Galland broke in laughter. Jaskier pursed his lips, and Geralt flinched. Definitely, he could read the hearts.

////////////

"Do you like him, right?" Galland approached the Dragon God. They were in the God's palace, waiting for another meeting with Aine.

"What do you mean?" Julian turned his body gracefully towards the djinn, and he noticed the filthy smirk.

"The bohater," whispered Galland. Jaskier remained quiet. "You want to show yourself to him, right?" 

The dragon God looked away, "We can't do that."

"Oh, but you already did, didn't you?" Galland insisted, his voice full of poison. Julian swallowed but stayed silent. The djinn leaned furthertowards the dragon, whispering again, "Or maybe you want to follow your father's steps and fuck a human."

Julian pushed him brusquely against the wall, the djinn gasped, the dragon God's eyes turned red, and his voice changed into a growl, "Don't dare to talk about my father."

The djinn eyes went wide, with pale face and raising his trembling hands as a boundary between the dragon and him, he stuttered, "I won't, I won't. It was just a joke. You know I like jokes…"

Jaskier released him, and after shooting at him a murderous gaze, he left. Galland smirked.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend comes to it's end, but not as the gods had imagined ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale chapter, hope you enjoy the role I gave to Ciri!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading! I would love to read what did you think about this mess!  
> Ja needed!

Chapter 5

Family

"Give us that marble, Galland," Jaskier held out his hand to the God, clearly losing his patience. Geralt watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"Fine… but maybe I should test your Witcher again?" The djinn walked menacingly around them. The bard rolled his eyes and wheeled around to face him again. "Maybe a battle of magic." The god was watching the white wolf straightly. 

Geralt wrinkled his nose, "I accept." He growled. Jaskier turned his head to him with a scolding expression. 

"Excellent," smirked the djinn, and snapping his fingers, they were now in an open field. 

"Off! This reminds me of my old days! It will be fun!" Galland stretched.

"You are wasting our time." Fafnir grumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle." Galland mocked.

"You don't have to," Geralt faked a smile. The djinn and him seized each other up.

"Fine, I will watch this from there," Jaskier pointed at a tree, and perched on a branch. 

"Show me that you are the real bohater." The god made his hands shine, Geralt took his swords to block the impact of the attack. Galland extended his arms with his hands shooting lights, and Geraltt stopped it with the strength of his swords. 

"Using magic is not the same as calling for magic. Witcher, are your legs trembling already?" Galland taunted. He knew it would be difficult for the Witcher to resist such a blast of power from a god. The djinn smiled pleased.

Jaskier leaned forward at the sight of his friend in trouble. He saw how his feet were sliding back pushed by the power of the magic. His eyes flicked to Galland, and it was disgusting to see him so satisfied with himself.

Geralt side eyed the bard, searching for some words or… something. Jaskier stood up.

"You can do this, Witcher! He's just an conceited old clown. Think about Ciri!" Geralt frowned, that was right. He was doing this for Ciri.

The Witcher turned his head again to the god, and pushed his arms and the sword against the power, his foot giving step by step, it was Galland now the one with shaking legs.

The God wasn't smiling anymore, there were dots of sweat all over his forehead. Jaskier noticed this and he started to tell, "Come on Geralt! You have him! Come on! You can do this!" 

The Witcher pulled forward again and again and again, until the power exploded and the god was pushed against a tree. Falling after on the ground.

"Oh no you killed him!" Jaskier mocked, covering his mouth to suppress a laugh. 

Geralt was panting, he looked at the bard frowning, "I don't think I did."

"I know, we are not that lucky," Jaskier walked gracefully towards Galland, and ducking down, he stared at him with sarcasm in his face. The old God sat on the grass, breathing hard, his eyes were on Fafnir, he seemed very mad, "Give me that marble now, and we won't tell the other gods you lost against a Witcher."

"You're disgusting," murmured the God, lending him the magic rock, he saw the Witcher approaching, "Both of you!" He yelled, " Both of you are so disgusting! I can smell the longing for each other. The stench of the attraction."

"Yes, yes, that's envy." Fafnir stood up, followed by Geralt, who was watching him puzzled. But his friend didn't stare back at him. They started to walk, giving their back to Galland, who was trying to stand up, putting his both hands on the log.

"I will so enjoy the day you will be judged and condemned to death because of your filthy relationship with a human, just like your father burnt." Jaskier stopped, his eyes lit up with fire, Geralt flinched.

Fafnir turned around, and extending a hand, he made the air moving strong against Galland's body. The God hit on the tree again, and fell unconscious.

"Did… did you kill him?" Geralt swallowed amazed with his friend's powers.

Jaskier was still watching the djinn's body laying quietly on the ground, "As I said before dear friend…" he muttered, turning now his face to the white wolf, "We are not so lucky." And he walked away, followed by a very surprised Witcher.

///////////

They found the perfect place to open the next door, but before doing it, Geralt cleared his throat, and looking at his friend shyly, he asked, "Why do you think he was talking like that about you and me?"

Jaskier chuckled, "Are you serious?" The bard asked wheeling around to face him, "Do you really want to talk about that _now_?" Geralt remained quiet, and flustered. The troubadour sighed loudly, pulling out the marble from his pocket, and handed itto the witcher. "He hated my parents, he hates me, and I hate him, so why would I waste my time listening to the lies he says?" 

The Witcher dropped his gaze to the magic rock, and pursed his lips, "So… what he said… was just to bother you?"

Jaskier narrowed his eyes intrigued by the tone of Geralt's voice, which sounded like disappointment. The bard tilted his head and smiled, "Why? Do you think it’s true?"

The Witcher really seemed nervous, flicking his eyes from his friend, he stuttered, "No, I… I don't… I mean…"

"You're babbling, Witcher," laughed Jaskier, but then he just put a hand on Geralt's shoulder, the white wolf froze, "You have Yen, she's your destiny, right?" The Witcher didn't answer. His heart was racing feeling the heat of that hand touching him gently.

Jaskier licked his lower lip, the gesture was followed by the Witcher's golden and starved eyes, the tension between them was strong. Fafnir coughed and pushed away slowly. "Maybe you fell in love with me now that you know how strong I am," he joked, eyes on the ground and rosy cheeks. 

The Witcher swallowed, it was a beautiful sight to see. Then he came back to his usual mood. 

"Shut up." He ordered. 

Jaskier smiled, side eyeing his friend who was about to open the last door, "Airen, open the door." The light and the wind was there again, dragging them to the last dimension.

//////////////

The place where they appeared was gloomy, the sky full of dark clouds with lightning and thunder. The ground was rocky, and there were no signs of vegetation. The blackish rocks ended up drawing a desolate landscape.

"Where are we?" Asked Geralt.

**_"Bohater, You arrived to the last place,_ **

**_The darkness and the chaos are waiting,_ **

**_With black dress, and black eyes,_ **

**_With black hair, and black mind,_ **

**_Beware of her, bohater._ **

**_Or there will be no way out."_ **

Geralt turned around to watch his friend who had just sung the legend wrinkling his nose, "I never liked the last verse."

"Me neither," sighed Jaskier, placing himself on the edge of a precipice. In the distance both of them could see a horrendous palace also made of dark rocks. The giant red door was open, surely awaiting the newcomers. "There you have, Eride's palace, the Goddess of Chaos and her dominium." the bard pointed, Geralt approached him and watched the dark place.

"She has Ciri there."

"Yes. Let's go." The bard showed him the best road to the palace. 

"Why did she capture Ciri?" Asked the Witcher, they were so close now, the thunders sounded louder every time they approached the building.

"I really don't know, the Guardian said she wanted to screw up the legend, just because," explained the bard waving his hands, "But why would she do something knowing that maybe would accelerate it? I don't buy that."

"Do you think she's doing this on purpose? For another reason?" Geralt frowned.

"I only don't understimate a rebellious God's will." The bard looked to his friend, with one raised finger. 

///////////

They arrived and entered, there were not army or danger, the path was clean. In front of them there was a large black door in the wide corridor, which opened as they passed, letting them into the Eride compound.

Upon entering, they saw the goddess sitting on her throne, and at her feet lay the girl Ciri, unconscious. Geralt shuddered and ran towards the stairs. Jaskier followed him.

"Don't worry, bohater, she's sleeping. I just drained her energy just a little for this battle," the beautiful woman smirked. She rose slowly, her black hair was long, her eyes were black too, and her skin pale as the moon.

The Witcher stopped dead on his tracks, because the powerful Chaos was walking downstairs with the girl in her arms.

"You did what?" Jaskier asked , scowling bewildered.

The goddess chuckled, "Oh my poor boy, Fafnir, so innocent…" she smirked too and gave the girl to Geralt, "Why would a powerful Goddess like me capture a little girl like her?"

Jaskier straightened in his place, "You were using her as food. Because she is the _light_." The bard pursed his lips, "Isn’t she?" The Goddess smiled locking her black eyes with him. "She is. Oh heavens. She is." Jaskier muttered worried, drifting his gaze to his friend now. There was another legend, one so old that not even the gods believed it. The Light, a child who will burn to rule a new world. And it was real. She was real.

"Destiny wants her dead. The legend doesn't matter. It’s an excuse to cover her death." Eride laughed .

It was worst, Aine had planned all of this, knowing the Light had born, and knowing that she was Geralt's surprise child.

"She won't die." the dragon growled as Geralt pulled the girl against his chest.

"Oh yes she will. I will kill you and this… _hero, "_ she pointed with his head at Geralt, with disgust in her voice, "and then I will kill _you_." The goddess cocked her head approaching Julian, "That way I will help my brothers to fulfill their wish. You, the one that bonded with a human will die and she, the one that came to replace our order, will die too. It is written." The goddess burst into laughter raising her both arms, "that was the real legend! The real one and not the silly that humans sing to their children." Eride was now looking at them with a murderous expression, "I have to drain her because I could need the juice to kill you, Fafnir."

Jaskier spread his wings and with quick movements he took Geralt and Ciri and flew away, but they could still hear Eride's laughter, "You can't run from me!!!" 

Jaskier put Geralt and the still sleeping Ciri on the ground and took off his necklace. He gave it to the Witcher, it was a marble. Then he looked at him in the eye, "Take Ciri, don't call for Airen, just call my name to open the door, it will lead you to my safe place, she won't find you there. Wait for me. I will try to defeat Chaos."

"No!" Geralt shouted in despair.

"Do as I say, Ciri, she is important, she is the one with the power to replace the Guardian's Court, if she reaches the throne, there will be a new age, full of light, please, please, do as I say."

"But I don't want to leave you!" the Witcher whispered. Their eyes met and for a long moment they just look at each other, panting, . Jaskier closed the gap between their lips and kissed him rough and fast, and then he pulled away. Without thinking, Geralt placed a hand in Jaskier’s nape, and pulled him against his lips again, kissing him tenderly.Jaskier smiled, "I didn't expect that reaction."

"Come back to me alive." the Witcher asked, his hand still on Jaskier's head. The god nodded, and turning into his true majestic form, he flew away towards the palace.

Geralt watched him leaving, and then wheeled his head to the little girl. He kneeled by her side, tightening his grip on the marble and whispering, "Fafnir, open the door."

A red bright light involved them, there was not wind but Geralt felt a warmth in his chest. He closed his eyes, and they disappeared.

/////////////

Fafnir came back to the dark palace, the goddess was waiting for him patiently.

"You know that was in vain," she cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "I will kill you right now, and then I will kill them. You just delayed this for a bit more."

"I won't let you, Eride." The dragon growled,. Chaos raised her right hand and a spear appeared in her hand.

"You know, I was afraid of your lore, but then you just extinguished and I thought… maybe you are not that strong." She loomed towards him, "And you…" Chaos checked him out with disgust, "You are half human half dragon, that means weakness to me." She said as tried to stab him. 

The dragon stopped her with one hand, and his eyes sparkled when he saw the goddess's neck, bright lines outlining her veins. He pushed her away, and turned to his human form, "I don't think so, what I think is you are the one losing strength… " He pointed at her and touching his own neck, he scoffed, "You have something… right here…"

The goddess blinked, and mirroring him touched her neck too and scowling, she broke into a new laughter, "I don't understand your words, pathetic hybrid, but you will die right here!" She shouted, trying to stab him one more time, and then again. Jaskier was faster, but she was able to cut his shoulder, a superficial wound.

The bard brought a hand to the cut, and watched her with a smirk he observed "you are panting."

She attacked him again, her movements were slower and slower each time, until Fafnir grabbed the steak of the spear, and approaching her in a row, he put an open hand against her chest, "Light, lock the goddess," he whispered, Eride looked at him with terrified eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, when a intense light surrounded her. Jaskier gave two steps backwards.

"The light you consumed was too much for you. Ciri has come to lock all of you away, forever."

Chaos was still yelling when the light grew more, the palace began to tremble. Jaskier turned into a dragon again, leaving her behind.

The palace fell down, becoming Eride's eternal prison.

///////////

Geralt appeared in a warm house with Ciri in his arms. It smelled like Jaskier. He smiled tenderly. He found a clean room, and put her on the bed. The girl was still sleeping. He approached a hand on her forehead, she looked fine. The Witcher left her resting there and came back to the dinner room, when he heard a flap of wings outside the house. 

Geralt knew it was Jaskier, and all but ran to the backyard.

Fafnir was panting, his shoulder bleeding. As Fafnir folded his wings on his back, their eyes met.

"Jaskier…" whispered Geralt, pulling him into a tight embrace. "You are here." Julian closed his eyes and hugged him back. 

They pulled away slowly. "Where's Ciri?" The bard asked when they finally pulled apart.

"She's fine, still asleep. Don't worry. You are hurt," Geralt touched the bard's torn clothes with concern.

"I will be fine soon, really." Jaskier caressed Geralt's face. The Witcher gulped, gave a deep breath and encouraged himself, pressing his lips, that turned into a very passionate one. Julian put his arms around Geralt's neck, and the Witcher pulled him closer by the hips. The bard moaned because their lengths were rubbing each other. Then he played with his tongue, tasting the Witcher's mouth, who did the same, gasping in pleasure.

" _Geralt_?" They heard a high voice coming from the exit door. Flustered, the men pushed apart. 

"Ci-ciri!?" The Witcher blinked, then walked towards the little girl.

"I need to go to the Guardian's Court." Ciri said , she looked different, as if she had aged, both men could tell by the wisdom in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Asked the Witcher, staring at her in the eyes.

Jaskier smiled in understanding. "Because she's the light." The bard approached her slowly, "She could live a normal life, but she had just decided to give us a better one. Right, sweet child?"

The girl nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged him tight, the dragon God was caught by surprise, but closed his arms around her. Geralt blinked.

Ciri pulled away , "Please Fafnir, bring me there."

"Of course my dear." Jaskier gave two steps backwards and staring at the white wolf, he winked, "You will both be able to ride on my back, Witcher."

Geralt flinched flustered while the god turned into his true form, leaning down, Ciri and the white wolf mounted the dragon, that rose through the air.

///////////

Aine broke in on the Guardian's room where Taygete, Galland and Golpe were sitting in their respective places at the table. The goddess of Destiny seemed terrified. "Eride has been locked." She snapped, all the gods stood up in a blink with horror on their faces.

"It can't be! She had to drain the girl and kill them all!" Yelled Galland.

"She couldn't handle the power… is too powerful…" Aine put both hands on the table, "The light inside of her was …"

"Where's Fafnir? And the girl? And the bohater?" Golpe sounded irrationally irritated. 

"We have to run!" Proposed Taygete, but it was too late, the girl was standing on the cave's entrance. Behind her were Geralt and Jaskier.

"Gods," the girl called them, "You've been too evil, you killed people, you killed your own kind. You are murderers. You shouldn't be guarding this world."

"How is this possible? Your power had been drained!" Aine took two steps backwards, just like the other gods.

"I think you underestimate the power of another hybrid child." Jaskier smirked, turning into a dragon again, at the same time Ciri was glowing, and raising her hands.

"I condemn you to your eternal prison! This rock will be the last thing your immortal eyes will see." Ciri said. The cave began to shake, the light coming from the girl invaded the place and the gods, who were screaming in fear. Rocks fell until they buried the guardians, Ciri and Geralt quickly mounted Fafnir’s back and they left.

//////////////

They arrived at Jaskier's house, and the bard returned his human form.

"Oh dear, this must be a dream." The troubadour smiled at her, she hugged him again, "But the world still needs guardians, even if they will take their own paths, deciding their own destinies…"

The girl pulled him away with a grin, "We will do that, the three of us." Ciri flicked her happy gaze to her father.

Geralt opened his eyes widely. Jaskier chuckled.

"Of course we will. As a family, a real one." The dragon looked askance at the Witcher. The white wolf hummed grumpily. This made the bard laugh.

The girl nodded, and went inside the house, she watched them by the corner of her eyes before entering, and smiled pleased. She loved the idea of Jaskier and Geralt as her new dads.

"She is too sweet," the bard observed.

"Yes, she is."

"Just like her father." 

"I'm not sweet," Geralt frowned at him, and Jaskier held his hand amused, the Witcher froze.

"Oh yes you are, even with that shield of grumpiness and brooding, you are." Jaskier kissed the top of his nose, and led his stunned Witcher inside the house.

///////////////

Singing in the taverns as a way out from his divine misery, had been the only way Julian could stay sane. 

After erasing Geralt's memories, his life had been a sad and boring one. He hadn't seen him again. Ten years had passed, and there was not a day that Julian didn't miss his Witcher.

Until that day…

Singing as he always used to, the bard noticed a brooding man in a corner, with head lowered, drinking ale. His eyes sparkled at the sight of his golden eyes and familiar features. His heart bumped fast in his chest, and he knew, he just knew… he was weak. Weak and in love. So… he swallowed. And approached him slowly. 

The man raised his chin and their eyes met. And Jaskier knew right there… he would make the same mistake….

But it would be worth it…

The End.


End file.
